


Some Faith

by HellaSupercorpTrash



Series: Charlie's Supercorp Oneshots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Some kryptonite, SuperCorp, a little angst and fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash
Summary: Everything were going well until Lena’s Kryptonite Project go terrible wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * Follow on tumblr: char-is-hella-gay  
> * All mistakes are mine  
> * English isn't my native language, sorry

She was a genius, she knew it. She was almost perfect, she tried her very best, but she couldn’t manage to be a Luthor. This broke her heart for a long time, for years, ‘till Lex drove crazy. Complete mad, his crusade against Superman hurt people, destroyed Metropolis and torn Lena apart. After that, everybody just saw her as a Luthor. The Lex’s little sister, probably cruel as him. Just a Luthor like she wanted to be for so long.

So she went to National City, renamed the company to L-Corp and began her fresh start. Lex went after her, sent people to kill her. But, anyways, wasn’t really bad. Only two people seemed to see her beyond her anti-alien family: Kara Danvers, the CatCo reporter, a ray of sunshine and a cinnamon roll. And Supergirl, National City’s great hero, hot as hell and the one who could see the good in everyone.

Everything were going well until Lena’s Kryptonite Project go terrible wrong.

It had the Green’s opposite effect, almost, it didn’t hurt the kryptonians. Actually, if one of them get hurt by the common kryptonite, Lena’s version of the rock should be able to reverse the effects and don’t make the need a ton of hours in the sunbed.

The Project went wrong because the DEO tracked down the irradiation coming from some Green-K samples just too close of L-Corp. A handful of agents broke the lab, without Supergirl (they didn’t knew Lena’s plan, they didn’t know how dangerous it would be). Lena couldn’t really tell what happened, was a chaos.

She was shot, left knee. Her heart rate were always monitored by the smart-watch on her right wrist. It registered a coming death and followed one of the primitive commands (that she were planning to change) and activated the lab defenses: explode almost everything. Lena didn’t had time to think before be knocked out by part of one of the equipment.

She remembered it all in a second, like a punch on her stomach, with a light gasp and her heart rate went out of control. She realized that Kara Danvers, or Supergirl (or Kara Zor-el, she didn’t knew Kara’s kryptonian name yet) was too pure for that world.

Lena’s lab had a lot of kryptonite, different types, but there Kara was. Sit on the uncomfortable plastic chair beside Lena’s bed. The dark-haired woman tried to breathe deeply, felling her lungs expand and making her ribs hurt, she opened her eyes and looked to her side. The grip on her hand wasn’t too strong, but was warm and firm enough to make she feel better.

“Hey” she said so softly that Lena almost melted “Easy, everything’s okay now. You’re safe now.”

“Kara…” she intertwine their fingers “And the others?”

“They’re okay, I-Supergirl saved them.”

“You always do it.”

“What? I’m not, I-“

“Glasses, cardigans and a ponytails aren’t a good disguise. And you two have the exactly same smile” Kara blushed.

“I’m…” but she couldn’t lie, could she? Not after all, not now “Okay, I’m. Alex’s gonna kill me, I’m so dead…”

“I’ll buy you pot stickers and ice cream if she ground you” Kara grinned lightly “Kara?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you here?”

“I couldn’t leave you alone.”

“But the…”

“The kryptonite? I was hoping that you could tell me what you’ve done.”

“I didn’t finished.”

“Well, if that was to hurt a kryptonian, you failed, didn’t affect me.”

“If works in the way it should, will affect you.”

So she explained what supposed to happen and there was no way to know if her kryptonite works. In the end, she couldn’t think about hurting Kara just to test her project. When she had spoke everything, Kara eyes were shining (cute as the cutest puppy you ever saw).

“You’re a genius!”

“A little bit.”

“If your Kryptonite works, I won’t have problems with my blowing-up-powers-thing again.”

“Sounds good.”

“It’s amazing” Kara leaned to her and kissed her cheek, Lena blushed “Oh, you’re adorable.”

“Thanks? If you come to a dinner with me after I go home, we can talk about some things.”

“Like a date?”

“If you want to…”

“Of course I want to.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more?
> 
> \- Follow on tumblr: char-is-hella-gay


End file.
